NeoPets.Com RPs
by Ragamuffin Girl
Summary: TWO UP!I'm recording all my RP(role play)s I do at NeoPets.com and turning them into a fic! No genre cuz it changes for each RP. Rating only because this is unpredictible stuff I'm dealing with. But that's what makes it fun! ^_^
1. Role Play with Greymongal

Body **NEOPETS.COM Rps**

****_The following is rps that go on at neopets.com. Look up some of these peeps on neopets! No, they didn't pay me to say that...some of the rps are short, some long. Get used to how others rp. I left spelling errors and such in to make it more exact and because it's fun to laugh at mistakes._ _When I use (( )) it means that I'm talking to the person/people ooc._

__

**_Whenever I'm talking, the text is bold. When it's Greymongal(the person I'm rping with) talking, it's italic._**

**Riz((see profile))sits on a tire-swing, toying around with her dragon necklace.**

****_*Ferret Walks with zim telling him about what XIZ was saying* "I told him you weren't going anywhere." Zim: "I hope he does not come looking for me..." " Bummer zim."_

**A red ball suddenly hits Riz in the back of the head, throwing her off the swing and face first into the ground. Before she knows it, she's being pelted with balls of evry kind.**

_*Zim sees and narrows his eyes* "Hey you stinky worm-children! Leave her alone!" *Zim gets pelted with many balls just as riz had* "Cmon you guys!" *Ferret says, some of them stop*_

**The kids of doom run out of balls so they walk off, chatting and laughing about whatever they chat and laugh about. Riz weakly gets up and rubs her head. Her wig shows one antenna before she straightens it.**

_*Zim goes to assist her* *Ferret raises an eyebrow at zim* "Oooookaaaaay o.O"_

__**Riz gives Zim one of her rare smiles and then turns to the kids. "Once I get the chance they will meet a painful doom....." she mutters.**

****_*Glares at them and helps riz up* "Yes they shall bend to our rule very soon." *Ferret comes over* "Ok I'm confused here."_

**Riz looks at Ferret. "Who are you? And what's so confusing?"**

_"He doesn't even help ME! I don't even know you!" *She snears in a jealous and ignorrant way* "Well I do!" *Says zim defensively*_

_Zim: "I've known her for much longer then i've known you!" *Ferret looks at them* "Really?"_

**Riz looks as if she's about to say something but the bell rings and everyone heads back into class. Riz trips one of the kids who was involved with the ball bombing.**

****_*zim laughs* "PITIFUL HUMAN!" *He yells* "Where's dib when you need to torture him?" *Ferret growls* "Now See here z-zim Dib isn't bad! You're the one who almost killed him!" *Zim groans* "Oh yes just tell the whole filthy earth!" *Ferret walks away angrily*_

**Riz walks into the classroom with Zim. Ms. Bitters hisses at them. "You two are LATE! Dib, stay after skool!" "But their the ones who are late!" he protests. "SILENCE!!" the teacher replies.**

****

****

****

****Once I find Greymongal, I might be able to continue this. She had to go :( Each chapter of this thing will be a new rp. 


	2. Role PLay with Greymongal and Invader_ki...

Body **IMPORTANT NOTICE!** Okay, now this one is tricky. You have to scroll all the way down and** read from bottom to top**. Greymongal returned and this has a refernce to the first rp. Invader_kirby started this and plays as Ces. You'll be seeing these two in my rps often.Invader_kirby's text is normal, mine bold, and Greymongal's italic._ Remember that (( )) and ( ) mean ooc!_

__

__

__  
**((I don't have to go for another 3 hours))  
  
((Why must I always be the last to leave? It's not fair.))**  
  
((yea me too - neomail me when you peeps are on next! Stupid sleep/skool!))  
  
_*PIcks riz up and walks back up the stairs stepping on Ces porpusfully*(ACK!! CAN"T SPELLL! I g2g in a minute or tow  
_  
*ces wakes up and looks at Zim/Riz. She talks in between pants* That's all you've got stupid Irkens? I'm still up - I'm still standing...*falls back over but still conciance*  
  
**"I'm fine......did I win? Ow my head......"Riz faints.**  
  
_*Runs to riz looking terribly worried* "Riz!!! Are you alright!?" *Gives her bandaids and an ice pack and alcohol swabs and gauze*_  
  
((hehe forget my last post - didn't see Zim's))*Ces lay's at the 'skool's floor, helpless. The childeren congrat. Riz and Zim and leave*  
  
**Riz growls at this though she looks very wounded. Irkens aren't meant for fighting with out weapons.**  
  
*Ces, pinned to the ground, looks up to see MB* Oh, hi Ms. Bitters *punch's Riz one more time* we were ah just playing.  
  
_*Intercepts and punches Ces right in the face, knocking her out* "FOOLISHE HUMAN!" *Kicks her in the side*_  
  
**Riz gets hit but she will not surrender. She jump kicks Ces in the head.**  
  
What's the matter Riz? Your helpless without your Irken tecnology! *swings another at her* ((god I wish I could fight like this in real life!))  
  
Zim! You won't get away with this! *runs into Riz again*  
  
**"Ack!" Riz gets hit and has to resist using her spider legs to fight.  
  
**_(nm)_  
  
*Ces rams into Riz's stomach, then doing that over the back punching thingie you see in weastling ((what? Thingie is a tec. term!))  
  
_"HEY! WHAT THE!?" *Growls and kicks Ces off Riz harshly* "Foolish human!!"_  
  
**Riz instinctivly kicks Ces over her head and down the stairs. All the kids gather around, the boys chanting 'Fight, fight!'**  
  
*jumps on Riz and brings her down*  
  
"_Hmmmmmm..." *Walks looking at the ground*_  
  
**Riz shrugs as she heads outside. "I dunno. Mostly trying to keep Cir from blowing up the base."**  
  
*Ces stands up and walks over to Riz steaming*  
  
_*Turns to riz* "So what have you been doing... all this time?"_  
  
**"Heh heh......I'm learning these human ways of pain."**  
  
_"Good shot!"_  
  
o.0 You and Justice! HA! Talk about an oxy-moron hehe.   
  
**Riz picks up the rubber band and flings it at Ces, hitting her eye dead-on.**  
  
_"Serving justice to Riz. Why do you care fithy beast?"_  
  
*Ces glares at Zim* What are you doing?  
  
_"Yay! Next time will pop their tiny worm brains."_  
  
**The bell rings for recess. Riz goes over to Zim. "Hey Zim. I popped all the balls so we won't be pelted today."**  
_  
*Zim walks up and trips Ces nonchalantly* "Hey Riz!" *Smiles*_  
  
**"Ow!" Riz shakes her hand as the rubber band hit it. Ms. Bitters yells at her to shut up.**  
  
*Ces throws a rubber-band at Riz*  
  
**Riz continues to draw, ignoring the paper airplanes that hit her.((Okies))**  
  
((yea - you want to do the honor's?))  
  
((hey Riz love our gu*ld!))*Ces, who sits next to the window - next to Dib, looks over and glares at Riz*  
  
**((spoot, I'm the only person who came. I think that Greymongal is on though. Let's invite her. She does the best Zim))  
**  
**((hello, hello ik!))Riz((might wanna see desc if I'm new to ya....))draws in the back of the class room pics of cool vootrunners. Not like the purple ones low-ranking invaders get. Bigger, cooler ones.**  
  
((hehe that's MB ))*Ces begins to doze* 

*Ces ((see disc. or forever be confused)) Sits in 'skool' and yawns at Ms. Bitters 'doom speach'. Today she's on Dib's side* 


End file.
